Un funeral para la novia
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Rose Weasley aparece muerta luego de su fiesta de compromiso. Existen cinco sospechosos de su asesinato: el novio, el padrino, la madrina y las dos damas de honor. Es cuestión de tiempo para saber quién es el culpable.
1. El cadáver

**Un funeral para la novia**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**1**

**El cadáver**

Lo primero que ve es el blanco, puro e inocente, eclipsando el paisaje a la distancia; después ve el rojo, el intenso y caótico rojo, que corrompe aquella visión inmaculada. La descubre en una extraña posición como a una marioneta que le cortan los hilos de imprevisto y cae al vacío, con los brazos y piernas flexionadas de un modo inhumano. Y el rostro contraído en una eterna mueca de terror.

La toma entre sus brazos, con dulzura inusitada y la débil esperanza alojada en su corazón, pero no siente nada dentro de su pecho. Ni respiración ni latido. La piel aún conserva un poco de color, cremosa y espolvoreada de pecas, pero se siente helada bajo su tacto. La levanta del suelo, haciendo a un lado la tierra y la maleza del alrededor. El vestido de novia es jirones en sus tobillos. Es cuando aparta el atuendo que la sangre comienza a correr más y más, a borbotones, sin fin.

Y entonces lo ve. De plata y con una empuñadura trabajada. Es un cuchillo clavado hasta el fondo. Una herida en su estómago y el arma homicida como un frío recordatorio de culpabilidad. Scorpius Malfoy comienza a gritar por ayuda, aunque sabe que ya es tarde para poder salvarla y evitar el trágico final. Grita porque es lo único que puede hacer; grita para no romper en llanto ante el cuento de hadas que le es arrebatado frente a sus propios ojos.

«Nos íbamos a casar —piensa con amargura. Y, antes que pueda darse cuenta, las lágrimas salen de sus ojos, cristalinas y pequeñas, caen en sus mejillas—. Ayer estábamos celebrando. ¿Cómo es posible…?». Pero no se atreve a completar la interrogante. Le da miedo la respuesta que pueda hallar.

Se pone de pie, con el cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos, y camina hasta la casa. Lo hace lento, arrastrando los pies por la tierra y esquivando las rocas como obstáculos en su trayecto, porque quiere conservar el tiempo a su lado. Sabe que una vez que llegue, no tardará en volar una lechuza para los aurores y ellos se la van a llevar. Van a escudriñar su cuerpo hasta revelar cada uno de sus secretos, de su vida y de su muerte.

Y cuando llega a la casa es recibido por un grupo de chicos, todos de su misma edad, que son ajenos al triste desenlace.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Rose? —pregunta Roxanne Weasley, prima de ella. Está recién amanecida, igual que todos—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Posiblemente se dé cuenta que _algo_ no va bien, tal vez por sus gritos de socorro. Pero Scorpius Malfoy no es capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Está cubierto de sangre y de lágrimas. Cae de rodillas frente a la fachada aún junto a ella. Pronto se da cuenta que está temblando. Quizás de tristeza; quizás de miedo.

Entonces comprende que ya no es Rose —su Rose, _Rosie_— quien se encuentra entre sus brazos sino el **_cadáver_** de lo que alguna vez fue.


	2. La sangre

**Un funeral para la novia**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**2**

**La sangre**

Roxanne Weasley se está lavando las manos, tallando dedo por dedo para quitar los restos de **_sangre_** seca, cuando escucha los gritos. Son distancias y varoniles; tampoco entiende por qué claman pero le llaman la atención. Deja correr el agua por el lavabo, impoluta y abundante, para que se lleve consigo cualquier rastro de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Contempla su reflejo en el espejo y no le agrada la imagen que le devuelve. Los párpados le caen pesados y las ojeras se dibujan debajo de ellos, marcas aún más oscuras que su piel ébano, que delatan sus pocas horas de sueño. Se moja el rostro con agua para despertar sus sentidos y quitarse los vestigios de la poción alucinógena. «Debo dejar de hacerlo —piensa con una incómoda sensación anidada en sus entrañas—. Después del placer, siempre viene la culpa.»

Pero no quiere pensar en los vestigios de su adicción y la influencia que tienen en su vida. No quiere pensar en el gran trabajo que está a punto de perder, en el hecho que quizás deba volver a la casa de sus padres y en la mancha que significa para el apellido familiar. Porque, por más que intente no darle importancia, el apellido Weasley es algo que pesa sobre sus hombros y las sombras de sus primos exitosos se proyectan cada vez más sobre la pared de su vida.

Por eso, cuando desciende por la escalera y arriba a la fachada de la casa, comprende que no goza de la estabilidad mental necesaria para enfrentarse a una situación como aquella. Scorpius Malfoy, lleno de tierra húmeda y sangre, carga entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su futura esposa, prima de sangre de Roxanne Weasley. El cabello de Rose es del color del fuego, de una llama en su punto más álgido, y la sangre le combina de un modo tétrico.

—¿Está muerta?

Las lágrimas en el rostro del chico le dan la respuesta que necesita. El primero en reaccionar es Albus Severus, siempre tan calmo e incorruptible, que se apresura a ir por su lechuza y enviar una carta rogando por asistencia. Pero Roxanne se mantiene estática en su lugar, no es capaz de acercarse al cuerpo pero tampoco de escapar del lugar.

Percibe que el contenido de su estómago se revuelve y sube por su garganta. Siente el sabor amargo de la bilis y la culpabilidad inundando su paladar. Vacía todo el contenido junto al cuerpo de su prima, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Lily Luna se apresura a colocarse a su lado, le sostiene el cabello y la sujeta cuando vuelve a repetir la acción.

—Está bien, Rox. —Ella la consuela, siempre la consuela. Parece entenderla más que nadie—. Es algo difícil de contemplar. Todos estamos tan impactados como tú.

Pero ella no sólo está impactada. Tiene un pensamiento horrible incrustado en su mente.

«Es la misma sangre —es su aberrante deducción—. La sangre de mis manos es la misma del cuerpo de Rose.»


	3. El auror

**Un funeral para la novia**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**3**

**El auror**

La carta que Albus Severus Potter envía tiene por destinatario a su padre, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, y el único capaz de ser aliado en tan cruenta situación. «Se trata de un **_asesinato_**», es lo primero que dice cuándo se encuentra frente a frente con el cadáver. Sus palabras no significan una epifanía para el grupo de chicos porque la sospecha ya está alojada, pero es la confirmación de que su muerte no es un mero accidente sino que alguien lo hace a propósito, con saña, para causar un daño mortal.

Entonces hace la pregunta que todos esquivan recelosos porque no tienen la respuesta a ella.

—¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta de anoche?

De la noche anterior, él tiene pocos recuerdos. Las imágenes se agolpan en su mente, distantes y difusas, pero no brindan la sensación de reminiscencia. Recuerda el vaso de whisky de fuego en su mano, apurar el trago, y rellenar el vaso con vino de elfo; recuerda el alcohol bajando por su garganta e inundando todos sus sentidos. Se acuerda de la música a todo volumen, _Las brujas de Macbeth _sino le falla el oído, y de Scorpius Malfoy. Mirada pétrea y cabello dorado. Y, después, todo volviéndose negro a su alrededor.

«¿Qué fue lo que hice? —se interroga mentalmente—. ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?».

—Los inefables vendrán a retirar el cuerpo. Lo llevarán al Departamento de Misterios para hacer las averiguaciones necesarias —revela el auror que no deja leer a través de sus emociones—. Pero no tengo que ser inefable para saber que se trata de un crimen pasional. Las heridas que tiene en los brazos y en el estómago, así lo delatan. Y los primeros sospechosos son los que se encuentran en el radio cercano a la víctima: padres, hermanos, primos, pareja.

Harry Potter camina hasta la mesa del comedor y le invita a sentarse en las sillas. No lo hace como el padre y tío fraternal que acostumbran ver en las reuniones familiares, en La Madriguera y en medio del bullicio, sino como el calificado auror que es y que les está dando la posibilidad de redimirse. «Pero, ¿redimirnos de qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?».

Todos obedecen a su invitación silenciosa y toman asiento. Y Albus Severus sí puede leer las expresiones en sus rostros: Scorpius no cabe en su tristeza de no tenerla a su lado, Roxanne mareada por los sucesivos vómitos, Lily tratando de contenerla y observando a los demás, Dominique cubriéndose el rostro con las manos como si de ese modo pudiera apartar la realidad. Y él que no sabe qué sentir. Qué no asume en la situación que se encuentra.

—Los cinco son sospechosos del asesinato de Rose Weasley, pareja y prima —deja caer la sentencia sin miramiento alguno—. Algo sucedió durante la fiesta de compromiso que hizo que ella perdiera la vida. Tienen dos opciones: empezar a narrar lo acontecido anoche o esperar a que vengan los aurores con una orden para usar poción de la verdad.


	4. Las damas

**Un funeral para la novia**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**4**

**Las damas**

Lily Luna Potter es la primera en aceptar el interrogatorio. Su padre insiste en no llamarlo de ese modo, pero ella sabe que se trata de eso. Y que no importa cuánto quieran disfrazar la cuestión, Rose Weasley es asesinada por uno de ellos y él quiere descubrir sobre quién recae el culpable.

Por eso ella siente un arrebato de valentía y se precipita al dormitorio, y comienza a hablar de todo lo que viene a su mente. No hace una asociación en particular pero supone que es mejor así, para convencer a su padre de la honestidad de sus palabras.

—La idea de venir aquí fue de Malfoy. —Con aquella premisa empieza su relato. A pesar de que el noviazgo data de tres años, no es capaz de llamarlo por su nombre—. Es la **_casa_** de campo de su familia. «Apartada y tranquila, allí podremos celebrar» fueron sus palabras. Una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso, pero nunca fue una fiesta como tal porque solamente éramos cinco, seis contando a Rose.

—¿Por qué no invitaron a nadie más? —pregunta. Quizás lo hace como padre, como quien se siente excluido de las reuniones de sus hijos—. Tratándose de una fiesta de compromiso, es de esperarse que estén invitados los padres de los novios.

—Le pregunté lo mismo a Rose pero ella no supo decirme la razón. Malfoy así lo propuso y ella lo aceptó. Nunca fue capaz de negarle nada y ahora está así.

—¿Estás insinuando…?

—Me resulta poderosamente extraño que Malfoy haya insistido tan vehemente en venir a celebrar a un lugar tan apartado, a un lugar que solamente él conoce, y con tan pocos invitados. —Lily se detiene como quien acaba de recordar algo, pero parece meditarlo bien antes de decirlo—. Malfoy desapareció durante un momento de la noche. No recuerdo bien a qué hora fue pero recuerdo que brindamos antes.

Ella da por finalizada la conversación y si su padre saca alguna conclusión al respecto, tampoco la comparte. Sale de la habitación tan intempestiva como entra y no tarda en dirigirse a la de Roxanne. La encuentra en un mar silencioso de lágrimas y se abraza las rodillas como una niña pequeña que tiene miedo del mundo.

Lily la abraza para contenerla porque sabe de sus adicciones y de su secreto. Sabe lo de la noche anterior. Y la encubre. Lo hace porque es la mejor prima del mundo, su favorita, y su vida es un desorden constante. Terminar con Lysander Scamander es solo el detonante para ir barranco abajo, ahí empieza con las pociones alucinógenas y a descuidar su trabajo. Y pronto siente que su vida no tiene sentido. Pero Lily está ahí para ayudarla, para demostrarle que eso no es verdad. Para salvarla de ella misma si es necesario.

—Le hablé de la insistencia de Malfoy por venir aquí y de su desaparición después del brindis. Eso va a desviar la atención de ti, Rox. Y nos dará tiempo a pensar lo que vas a decir.


	5. El novio

**Un funeral para la novia**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**5**

**El novio**

Se siente pequeño bajo la atenta mirada de Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió y el afamado auror del Ministerio de Magia, pero luego recuerda la razón por la que se encuentra allí y vuelve a estallar en impotencia, rabia y culpa. Una mezcla de emociones que amenazan con destruirlo desde lo profundo. Quiere dejar la mente en blanco, pero hay algo que se lo impide. Que le recuerda una y otra vez su sufrimiento.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, Scorpius…

—¿Difícil? —murmura con la voz temblorosa—. Señor Potter, usted no tiene idea de la pesadilla que estoy viviendo. Ayer me fui a dormir pensando en mi boda; hoy despierto encontrándome solo en la cama. Busco a mi prometida por todos lados. ¿Y sabe cómo la encuentro? Muerta. Sin nada que pueda hacer para ayudarla.

—Tienes razón, no usé la palabra adecuada. Yo también perdí muchos seres amados, Scorpius. Antes, durante y después de la guerra. Quiero ayudarte pero tienes que dejarme ayudarte. —Scorpius lo observa, comprendiendo que él espera una confesión—. Te conozco desde que tienes once años y te hiciste amigo de Albus. Te he visto correr por mi casa y cenar junto a mi familia. ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

Scorpius Malfoy piensa en todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Siente la noche anterior tan vívida en su recuerdo que le agobia. Piensa en la _**fiesta**_, en el vestido y la sonrisa de Rose eclipsándolo todo. «Se ve tan radiante —recuerda haber pensado—. Es hermosa.» También se acuerda del alcohol, un whisky de fuego barato que halla Roxanne Weasley pero que consigue subirse a su cabeza, y de haber apurado un trago detrás de otro. No sabe la razón para beber. Quizás la euforia del momento, la felicidad pasajera.

También recuerda haber subido a la habitación a buscar algo y haber encontrado a Albus allí. Con el pelo revuelto y los labios húmedos y entreabiertos. Se acuerda de haberlo besado o quizás ser besado por él, la adrenalina corriendo por su piel y el calor agolpándose entre sus cuerpos. Y un «no te cases, Scorp» seguido de «por favor». Albus, siempre Albus. El único que entiende su verdadera naturaleza y lo llena por completo. Y Scorpius maldice su cobardía, por no atreverse a ser y preferir estar detrás de una fachada.

Pero no puede olvidarse de Rose, su Rose, tan dulce y sonriente que sabe meterse en su vida, lentamente y sin pedir permiso, para llenarlo de otros modos y darle un poco de felicidad. Y él la ama. Es a la única mujer que consigue entregarle su amor. Que consigue hacerle sentir libre y en paz. Por eso le propone matrimonio y obtiene un «sí» como respuesta. Pero ahora ella está muerta y su sangre cálida cubre las manos de uno de ellos.

Y a Scorpius le aterra pensar en la posibilidad que Albus Severus Potter haya podido atentar contra la vida de su prima, de su amada, en un acto aberrante de celos.


	6. La madrina

**Un funeral para la novia**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**6**

**La madrina**

Ella se siente como una forastera dentro del grupo. Durante toda la **_noche_** no hace más que verse apartada por sus primos que no hacen más que beber y moverse al ritmo de la música. Los observa, siguiendo sus movimientos atentamente, pero en ningún instante se siente convidada a participar de dicha celebración.

Y cuando Rose amanece muerta, cubierta de sangre y entre los brazos de Scorpius Malfoy, sigue teniendo aquella sensación de no pertenencia. Ninguna de sus primas le dirige la mirada cuando contemplan el cadáver; Lily Luna está más pendiente de lo que le ocurre a Roxanne que a ella misma. «Ellos crecieron —piensa con amargura—. Y yo no estuve ahí.» Trasladarse a Francia a tan temprana edad no es algo que esté en sus planes, pero sus padres insisten una vez que descubren lo prohibido. Y ella, menor y sin recursos propios, no tiene más que acatar su voluntad.

Ahora, años después de lo acontecido, vuelve a Inglaterra para verse inmersa en una tragedia. En una tragedia que la desgarra desde lo profundo de las entrañas. Quiere llorar pero se le hace imposible, no sabe demostrar sus emociones. Nunca sabe hacerlo. Exceptuando cuando es con ella. Ella sabe sacar a relucir cada uno de sus sentimientos más humanos.

—Me extraña verte aquí, Dominique —admite el tío Harry, ese que tampoco reconoce debido a sus años en exilio—. Pensé que estabas en Francia, estudiando en Beauxbatons.

Ella sigue estudiando, a pesar de que casi todos sus primos están graduados. Cambiarla a mitad del año escolar no es la mejor idea que tienen sus padres pero el horror de su conducta los empuja a ello. Y así Dominique Weasley se ve obligada a comenzar de nuevo, en una nueva escuela donde no conoce a casi nadie, exceptuando a sus primas francesas. «Prometo no volver a hacerlo —escribe en sus cartas—. Por favor, quiero volver.»

Pero nunca vuelve. Exceptuando para el matrimonio de su prima Rose cuando ya no representa ser un peligro para la familia, para la estabilidad que tanto les cuesta recuperar después de la guerra. Y todos se sorprenden cuando ella la nombra madrina, _su _madrina, pero Dominique no se niega y allí se presenta.

—Vine sólo por la fiesta e iba a volver por el casamiento —revela encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Sabes por qué me fui a estudiar a Francia?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Porque mis padres no fueron capaz de soportar un secreto, de mirar para el costado como hacen con tantas otras cosas. Cuando lo descubrieron, no soportaron los sentimientos detrás de la verdad y eso los llenó de terror. Por eso me exiliaron y me condenaron al olvido. —Dominique parece hablar más consigo misma que con él. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas antes que pueda darse cuenta—. Pensaron que poniendo tiempo y distancia iban a conseguir que me olvidara de lo que sentía, de lo que siento. Pero se equivocaron. La sigo amando con la misma intensidad que el primer día.


	7. El padrino

**Un funeral para la novia**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**7**

**El padrino**

Él comienza a tener un aspecto más vivificante. Los vestigios del alcohol poco a poco van abandonando su cuerpo para permitirle rememorar lo de la noche anterior. No quiere formar parte del interrogatorio pero, al mismo tiempo, siente que tiene que hallar las respuestas y que necesita de alguien que haga las preguntas correctas para sacarlas a relucir.

Los inefables se llevan el cuerpo de Rose mientras que Scorpius se aferra a ella hasta el último momento. «Es cuestión de tiempo para saber la verdad. Para saber qué hicimos.» Se sienta frente a su padre —frente al auror, se corrige— que deshecha cualquier expresión fraternal. Y le responde tanto como puede, tanto como su memoria se lo permite.

—Scorpius desapareció en un momento puntual de la noche. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre eso?

—Creo que fue después del brindis, casi a **_medianoche_**. —Se sorprende a sí mismo por la exactitud de sus palabras—. ¿Sospechas de Scorpius? Él no tuvo nada que ver con el asesinato.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Estabas con él?

«Le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta el esófago —piensa sarcástico en su mente. Es Slytherin, después de todo—. Así que creo que es una buena razón para asegurar que estaba con él.»

—Scorpius subió a buscar algo a la habitación. Un regalo para Rose por el compromiso, además del anillo de bodas. Y yo lo seguí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque estaba un poco borracho y no quería que rodara por las escaleras —responde y seguidamente rueda los ojos—. Porque es mi amigo, porque es más que mi amigo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Albus?

—¿Enserio nunca te diste cuenta, papá? ¿Nunca pensaste «por qué ninguna chica y siempre Scorpius Malfoy»?

Entonces Harry Potter parece iluminarse de repente. Albus Severus casi puede escuchar los engranajes de su mente haciendo conexión uno con otro. Y pronto descubre la verdad. Una verdad velada, expuesta a la vista de todo aquel que sea lo suficientemente atento para observar y comprender.

—Si Scorpius y tú estaban juntos, están juntos, ¿por qué le propuso matrimonio a Rose? ¿Por qué vivir detrás de una fachada?

—Porque Scorpius es el típico chico que le gustan otros chicos pero que lo mantiene en secreto, vive adentro del armario. Y la mejor forma que nadie te haga preguntas sobre tu vida sexual es fingir tener la misma que los demás.

—Draco Malfoy nunca me dio la impresión de ser prejuicioso con la sexualidad de su hijo. —Él se sorprende ante las palabras de su padre. Quiere preguntarle «¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?» pero se apresura a añadir—: Supongo. No lo conozco en realidad.

—Los prejuicios nacen en la cabeza de Scorpius, no porque alguien le haya dicho o le diga algo al respecto.

—¿Y por qué Rose?

—Porque Rose es una persona dulce y fácil de querer. Para Scorpius fue sencillo dejarla entrar y ser feliz con ella. —Albus Severus mira hacia la ventana—. Pero eso no importa porque alguien la asesinó y fue uno de nosotros.


	8. La mentirosa

**Un funeral para la novia**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**8**

**La mentirosa**

—Me sorprende que no quieras contarme tu versión de los hechos, Roxanne.

—No tengo nada que contar, tío Harry.

—¿Nada? Ni siquiera narrarme lo mismo que los otros, sobre la fiesta y el alcohol.

—No recuerdo nada importante; nada que sea de utilidad.

Él cambia de posición. Comienza a observarla desde otro ángulo. Roxanne Weasley evita su mirada y siente que ya se encuentra bajo el rotulo de «culpable». Y ella lo sabe porque el hecho de no hablar, de no aportar aunque sea un ínfimo detalle, la hace más sospechosa todavía.

—Yo tengo una teoría, Roxanne. Pienso que tú no estabas borracha porque aunque hayas bebido como Albus o Scorpius, tendrías algún leve recuerdo, borroso aunque sea, para contar. Así que se trata de otra cosa, una sustancia, planta o hechizo, que te hizo olvidar todo lo que sucedió.

No quiere romper en llanto pero lo hace. «No hago más que llorar», pero no es capaz de enfrentarse a la verdad. A esa que está oculta entre alucinaciones y oscuridad. No se atreve a ir más allá de aquella cortina carmesí y ver la escena por completo.

Harry Potter deja de ser el auror del Ministerio de Magia y vuelve a ser «el tío Harry», se sienta a su lado y le rodea el hombro con el brazo. La invita a descargar sus emociones en él.

—Sé que las cosas no han ido bien. Que te duelen. Y no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo.

—No quiero que mis padres se enteren, por favor. No quiero que sepan el desastre que soy —ruega ella entre sollozos—. Es algo que no puedo evitar por más que lo intente. Y sé que necesito ayuda pero salir no es tan fácil como entrar. Al principio todo es una espiral ascendente de placer y risas, pero cuando el efecto se acaba descubres que tu vida solo va en picada.

—¿Ayer consumiste esa sustancia? —Roxanne asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque me sentía agobiada por no tener la vida perfecta que tienen todos. Y ya sé que «perfecta» no es la palabra indicada, pero a veces su éxito me aplasta y siento que no he conseguido nada en mi vida. Ni pareja, ni trabajo, ni ser una _**bruja**_ talentosa.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres. A veces es complicado cumplir con las expectativas de todos y con las de uno mismo.

Roxanne rompe el abrazo y lo mira a los ojos. Sabe que es el momento indicado para decirle todo. _Absolutamente_ todo.

—Rose salió un momento después del brindis y yo fui detrás de ella para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien. Creo que fue ahí donde comencé a tener alucinaciones, los monstruos se mezclaron con la realidad y fue cuando la ataqué. Yo le provoqué las heridas en los brazos.

La puerta se abre de improvisto y su prima Lily Luna aparece por ella.

—Rox está mintiendo. Lo dice para protegerme porque ella me vio hacerlo. Yo maté a Rose.


	9. El cuchillo

**Un funeral para la novia**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**9**

**El cuchillo**

Todos irrumpen en la habitación cuando escuchan las palabras de Lily Luna Potter, asumiendo la responsabilidad de lo sucedido con su prima la noche anterior.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —pregunta Albus Severus que no sale de su estupefacción—. ¿Cómo pudiste…?

—Lo siento —murmura temblosa—. Yo no quería hacerlo… Todo se salió de control.

Todo lo que sucede a continuación es demasiado confuso. Scorpius abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de ella, la arroja al suelo y la inmoviliza con la fuerza de sus brazos. De un instante al otro, sus manos rodean el cuello blanquecino hasta quitarle la respiración por completo.

Albus Severus y Harry Potter se unen para separarlos y evitar que ocurra otra tragedia. Ambos saben que esa no es la forma de resolver la situación. Aunque ninguno de ellos sepa muy bien el modo correcto de hacerlo.

—Lily Luna está mintiendo —deja caer Dominique sin tapujo alguno—. Quiere encubrir a Roxanne porque es más arruinar su vida que salvar la de ella.

—¿A qué te refieres, Dominique? ¿Qué mierda dices?

—Que son unas mentirosas. Qué Roxanne estaba bajo los efectos de alguna poción u otra sustancia que la hacía alucinar. Pensaba que veía monstruos y por eso quería defenderse de ellos —relata—. Así fue que atacó a Rose, Lily Luna la descubrió e intentó sanar a Rose. Por eso las heridas mal curadas de sus brazos.

Scorpius Malfoy se pone de pie rápidamente.

—Sí tú sabías todo esto, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Porque quería ver si confesaban por sí solas o el grado de hipocresía para sostener una mentira. Pero ninguna fue capaz de admitir la verdad.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Estabas ahí cuándo sucedió?

Ahora es Lily Luna quien dirige su furia a ella.

—Nunca me agradaste, Dominique. Quien traiciona a su propia familia es escoria. No sé por qué razón te exiliaron en Francia pero fue lo mejor que hicieron.

Harry aguarda su respuesta, un leve cambio en la expresión de su rostro pero no lo ve. El rostro de Dominique se mantiene duro como la piedra.

—A lo mejor lo averiguas hoy.

—Dominique no es necesario hablar de ello —interviene Harry.

—No me importa que lo sepan. De todos modos, Rose ya está muerta. Y no puedo salvarla. —Se ríe queda, de los nervios y la histeria—. Pero antes hablemos del _**cuchillo**_.

—¿Cuchillo? —pregunta Roxanne.

—Rose tenía dos tipos de heridas. En los brazos y en el estómago. Una herida profunda y mortal causada por un cuchillo de plata.

—Es un regalo de bodas. Se trata de un cuchillo con la empuñadura trabajada y las iniciales de los novios grabadas. Yo mismo lo mandé a hacer —interviene Albus.

Dominique niega con la cabeza.

—¿Es costumbre mentir entre los Potter? El cuchillo era un regalo de Malfoy para ti pero como no lo aceptaste, él se lo llevó y fue a buscar a Rose. Ella estaba en la pradera. Y fue ahí cuando la asesinó. Sé que sus manos están cubiertas de su sangre.


	10. La muerte

**Un funeral para la novia**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**10**

**La muerte**

—A ver si entiendo lo que quieres decir —comienza a decir Scorpius, Malfoy sin vestigio alguno de tristeza sólo rabia en su corazón—… ¿Están afirmando que yo asesiné a Rose, a mi prometida?

—Tienes el arma y el motivo para hacerlo. «Ahora los dos seremos libres» le dijiste antes de enterrar el puñal en su estómago.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto, Dominique? —interroga Harry Potter—. No lo mencionaste nunca.

—Yo lo vi todo. Durante toda la fiesta, todos me ignoraron mientras yo los observaba. Vi a Albus y a Malfoy emborracharse toda la noche, a Roxanne salir a beber el alucinógeno y a Lily Luna correr detrás de ella. Malfoy subió a la habitación y Albus fue detrás de él. Los seguí y los vi. Los vi besándose. Se lo quise decir a Rose pero ella no estaba, la busqué en la pradera y la vi siendo atacada por Roxanne y mal curada por Lily Luna. «Ya lo sé», me respondió cuando le dije lo de Malfoy pero ellos discutieron. Y él la asesinó.

—¿Y tú te quedaste allí viendo todo como un _**fantasma**_?

Todos escuchan su relato, algunos sin dar crédito a lo que oyen y otras muy convencidas de que se trata de la verdad. Pero, ¿qué es la verdad? La verdad es algo muy volátil y fácil de moldear.

—Scorpius no fue en ningún momento a buscar a Rose —asegura Albus. Contiene la respiración—. Y lo sé porque me estaba follando en la habitación de arriba. Lo hicimos varias veces. En ningún momento nos separamos.

El auror se pone entre medio de ellos como si de ese modo pudiera contener la situación. Todos están desvelando sus secretos, uno a uno, hasta que nadie quede de pie.

—¡Ya basta! —grita Harry—. Albus me escribió. Ustedes aceptaron mi ayuda; ustedes me confiaron su verdad. Y ahora seré yo quien dictamine qué pasó en realidad.

—Pero…

—Todos coinciden en que al momento del brindis, Rose estaba con vida. Scorpius desapareció durante un momento y Albus lo siguió. Los dos estaban muy borrachos y terminaron juntos en la habitación de arriba. Rose salió también pero en dirección a la pradera. Roxanne la atacó por las alucinaciones y Lily intentó curarla. Pienso que Dominique no descubrió a Scorpius y a Albus en ese momento sino antes y fue a buscarla para decirle la verdad y convencerla de escapar juntas. —Mira a Dominique—. Pero Rose te dijo que no, ¿verdad? No le importó que Scorpius fuera gay. Y ahí fue cuando decidiste asesinarla.

—¿Y por qué haría eso? Yo la amaba.

—Por eso mismo. Porque la amabas. Tú soportaste el exilio por ese amor prohibido, soportaste en silencio el sufrimiento. En cambio, Rose siguió con su vida y encontró un nuevo amor. Y te dolió que ella no te correspondiera. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Ella aplaude y sonríe maquiavélica.

—¡Brillante, auror Potter! Ella me quitó mi vida y yo le quité la suya.

Dominique no se opone al arresto. Está en paz.


End file.
